


Last Name Fascination

by littledemon66



Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Nic is a disaster, No Plot/Plotless, idk this was just eating away at me and it wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: Nic thinks that Ashur's got an awesome last name. Turns out that Ashur is willing to share.





	Last Name Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting because it was sitting like a plague in my brain. I just wanted some soft bois so I made some soft bois.

“Hey Ashur? Can I tell you something?” Nic asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched Ashur scan the bookshelf.

“I wasn’t aware that you needed permission to talk to me.” Ashur looked back at Nic, smiling.

“Very funny, Ashur. Remind to laugh later.” Nic rolled his eyes. Ashur turned around, leaning against the bookshelf and crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for Nic to continue.

“Well? What is it that you need to tell me?” Ashur’s pointer finger tapped his arm.

“Your last name’s pretty badass.” Nic confessed. “I mean, it’s got an exotic sound.”

Nic looked at Ashur, who had gone silent. Ashur’s eyebrows were furrowed but he still had a slight smile.

“I… wasn’t expecting that from you, Nicolo.” Ashur finally said. Nic paused, hoping that he hadn’t said anything that bothered Ashur. 

“Not that I’m not flattered.” Ashur quickly added when he saw Nic’s discomfort.

“It’s a strong name too. Cortas.” Nic continued. “I like it.”

“Cassian is a strong name as well. But I don’t see where this is going.” Ashur responded.

“It’s not going anywhere, Ashur.” Nic rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to tell you that your last name is cool.”

“Well, if you like it so much, I wouldn’t mind letting you use it for the rest of our lives.” Ashur calmly said. Whatever Nic had wanted to say next had completely disintegrated in his head.

Nic knew that his face matched the color of his hair. If not for the fact that he was frozen in shock, he would have fallen right out of his chair. Nic tried speaking but everything that he wanted to say died in his throat.

“Nicolo? Say something, please. You’re scaring me.” Nic didn’t even notice when Ashur moved but all that his brain could process was that Ashur was kneeling in front of him.

“I… I…” Nic couldn’t even speak. Did Ashur really just say that? Did he really just say that Nic could use his last name for the rest of their lives? But that would make the past few minutes a marriage prop–

Ashur’s hands were on Nic’s shoulders before Nic could do anything else. Ashur lightly shook Nic out of his trance.

“Nicolo, I need you to say something. Anything.” Nic saw fear in Ashur’s eyes.

“...anything.” Nic managed to say. Ashur’s mouth quirked into a small smile. Ashur’s hands fell from Nic’s shoulders.

“Well, that is what I asked of you.” Ashur let out a sigh of relief at Nic’s response. “If you’re back to this, you should be fine.”

“But I wouldn’t be against it either.” Nic said quietly, grabbing the front of Ashur’s shirt with both hands.

“Hm?” Ashur looked from Nic’s face to the hands at his shirt.

“I wouldn’t be totally opposed to the whole thing…” Nic fiddled with the fabric of Ashur’s shirt. He looked directly at Ashur, judging his reaction.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured into saying okay. It’s alright if you need time. I’m a patient person, Nicolo.” Ashur tried to pull back but Nic tightened his grasp on the other man’s shirt.

“I’m sure.” Nic couldn’t handle keeping eye contact anymore, looking down at his hands. Ashur took Nic’s hands from his shirt and pulled them away from his shirt, holding them in his own. Nic watched in confusion as Ashur pulled their hands up and kissed Nic’s hands.

“And what do you think you’re doing, Ashur?” Nic asked, partly amused and partly embarrassed.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Ashur shot back. “I know you hate it when people spell things out for you, but if that’s what you need…”

Nic laughed, making Ashur chuckle himself.

“So… this is really happening?” Nic asked again. Best to make sure this wasn’t a dream for getting too excited.

“If you’re sure this is what you want, then absolutely.” Ashur gave him a carefree and genuine smile. If Nic wasn’t sitting down, that smile would have made him go weak in the knees.

“Normally these types of things happen when the other person is on one knee, not two.” Nic knew the smile on his face wouldn’t go away for a few days.

“Who says I’m on both knees?” Ashur raised an eyebrow. Nic leaned forward, confused, and sighed when he saw Ashur on one knee.

“You proposed when you were standing over there anyway. But did you go on one knee now on purpose?” Nic countered with his own raised eyebrow.

“Perhaps…” Ashur’s cheeks were tinged with pink.

“Romantic sap.” Nic rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Says the one who fainted.” Ashur clasped their hands together tighter.

“Not true. I didn’t faint. I was conscious. Just not responsive.” Nic felt defensive. No way Ashur was going to let him live this down.

“Of course, of course. My mistake.” Ashur shook his head in fake disappointment.

“I love you.” Nic said suddenly. He had no idea why he said it, but he just felt like he had to.

“Well, I would hope so.” Ashur joked. Nic scoffed at the response in offense. “I love you too, Nicolo.”

“Christ.” Nic leaned forward and stole a chaste kiss from Ashur. “Cleo’s gonna keel when I tell her about this.”


End file.
